Friends Lust Lovers
by PennCrawford
Summary: Charlotte James comes back after five years and after a bet unknowingly opens her and Chuck's heart to more than lust. XX Bear with me on the first couple of chapters I havent edited it yet.XX Chapter 11 up.
1. Good to be back

Spotted: **CJ** in front of the Palace hotel looking quite fashionable if I do say so my self. Haven't seen her in about 5 years, wonder what she's doing back. Do, **S**, **B**, and **N** know she's back but most importantly does **C **knows she's back. If you thought **S, B, and, N **were the three musketeers **CJ and C** were Bonnie and Clyde. If she's back for good you can bet I'll have an update. XOXO.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and Charlotte James stepped out and walked towards the door to her left, with the key she bribed the doorman for. She walked through the door and leaned against the doorway. She chuckled at the sight in front of her.

There lied Chuck Bass in his bed with a blonde and a red head on each side of him both with there legs draped on top of him. Chuck stirred at the sound in his room and when he opened his eyes he saw the gray eyes he hasn't seen since 7th grade.

"You haven't changed at all Chuck and its been five years"

"Are my eyes deceiving or is that Charolette James I see"

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes and I know you remember I hate being called Charlotte" she said with a grimance.

"How could I forget you kneed me every time it came out if my mouth, Charlie" he smirked. "Well you certainly have changed" he added.

"Well what can I say mother, when she actually decides to be one, decided she didn't want a chubby kid so it's been yoga and pilates every since."

"Good fat wouldn't have been a good look for you"

"But you still would have loved it" she grinned. "Hey you two, out" she stared down the two girls in the room who just looked at her unsure of what to do.

"You better do what she says she has a mean left hook I know from experience."

They picked up all of their clothes and walked swiftly to the door. Charlie walked towards the bar "You really need to up your standards Chuck"

"So is this your place or just used for your sexual escapades" she asked

"More like for freedom it's my way of getting away from the parental" he said walking towards her.

"Well then freedom rings for the both of us"

"Wait so you're going to be staying in the Palace, what room? Chuck said a genuine smile crossing his face.

"Oh you know the James' they want the biggest and best of everything"

"Meaning?"

"Right next door" she smiled.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Who knows we'll see how things work out"

"Well this is a cause for celebration" he said as he went behind the bar to fix them a drink.

"A drink at 11:00 in the morning, haven't done this in a while"

"Have you heard about the party later?"

"Naturally, it's mine"

"But the invitation"

"Doesn't have a name on it, if I'm correct" she said knowingly.

"It's funny what people do for a party they just get an invitation they don't know who's throwing it but they'll still go" she continued.

"You always knew how to party" he said

"That indeed"

"It's good to have you back" he raised his glass and clicked it with hers.

"It's good to be back Chucky boy" she smirked as she drank. "It's good to be back."

--------------------------------

Chuck was in the mirror tying his tie when Charlie walked through the door. She had on a short strapless black Versace dress that hugged all her perfect curves and red satin 4 inch heels in her hands. Her long black hair was put into soft curls. Chuck just stared at her for a moment. She's changed a lot since 7th grade she was always his rock but now she seemed more confident.

"You look dangerously sexy" he said in a British accent (which is Ed Westwick's real voice sooo hot) finishing up his tie.

"Why thank you James Bond you look great yourself" she said dropping her shoes on the floor and falling on the bed. "I hope you know you're not bringing one of your whores back tonight"

"And may I ask why I'm cutting my night short"

"Because today's the first Friday of the month this used to be our movie night, we're coming back here after the party."

"Well haven't you become the bossy little princess."

"If that what it takes" she shrugs smiling. "Come on" as she got up and put on her shoes and stood next to Chuck in front of the mirror. "Time to let everyone know New York's Sweetheart is back"

"More like She-Devil" he said as he put his arm around her.

"Same thing" she laughs as they leave.


	2. Casablanca

Serena arrived at the party looking as gorgeous as ever in a silver Oscar de la Renta baby doll dress. She scanned the fully packed dance floor for anybody she felt like talking to while waiting for Dan. She saw Blair and walked in the other direction. She couldn't believe Blair still wasn't talking to her but yet forgive Nate so easily. She saw Isobel and walked towards her.

She and Isobel were talking about how the VIP section was a very exclusive list. They walked over to the VIP and wasn't allowed in Isobel almost fainted from embarrassment.

"Whose party is this anyway? Serena asked.

"Mine and I told the bouncer I didn't want any tall lanky blonde bitches or any of her friends in my VIP." Serena turned around and screamed.

"Ah I can't believe you're here. This is your party? How long are you staying in New York? How long have you been here?" she said as she hugged Charlie

"Ha you still jumble together all your questions" Charlie said laughing. "Come on let's go up"

"So how you been" Serena asked still excited from seeing Charlie. She and Blair might have been best friends and the same goes for Charlie and Chuck but when Blair was too wrapped up in her own drama she used to go to Charlie. Charlie might have been a bitch to everyone else but not her friends. "You look great"

"Thanks seems like I'm your best competition" they laughed. "I've been good as good as I can be anyway at least I'm back in my city. I was slowly dying without New York" she joked. "But I might go out West for college"

"Oh that's cool Nate wants to go out West too"

"I heard about that by the way"

Serena looked confused.

"You and Nate I heard about it and don't worry about it I'm not one to judge, if you do find yourself in need of a talk or a huge great shopping spree followed by tickets to see Taking Back Sunday just call." She said as she pulled out the tickets from her clutch bag.

"O my God I can't believe I heard these were sold out"

"I have my ways"

"You know you're the best right"

"Of course that's common knowledge"

"I missed you so much" Serena said as she hugged Charlie again.

"It's good to be missed" Charlie said as she hugged her back. "Come on let's go back down."

---------------------------------

Charlie went to the bar to get a drink for them and told Serena to wait for her by the dance floor.

She was waiting for her drinks when she saw Nate "Miss me blue eyes" she whispered in his ear.

Nate jumped startled a little bit but turned around and the look of shock quickly turned into one of genuine happiness. "Charlie it's good to have you back"

"How come you're the only one not surprised to see me?"

"I saw Chuck earlier, he said you changed but I didn't know he meant this much." He joked and received a punch in the arm.

"You guys are acting like I looked like a total dog before I left, god"

"Well not a total one" he laughed and received another punch.

"I don't remember you being so mean" she playfully pouted.

"I hit puberty and my manliness kicked in"

"Did the asshole in you also kick in" she joked right back.

After finishing up their drinks and catching up Nate looked at Charlie and said "You know don't you"

"What are you talking about" trying to feign confusion.

"Come on Charlie"

"How'd you know I knew?"

"You don't look at me the same… you used to look at me like I could do no wrong."

"Compared to Chuck back then you could do no wrong" she joked trying to lighten up the tension. She sighed then said "Look just like I told Serena I'm not going to judge you it's not my place to. You did what you did and it's done."

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being understanding even when you didn't have to be"

She shrugs. "Non-judgmental that's me. I've done too many things in the books not to be" she winks and hops off the stool

--------------------------------

"So who's was that did you pay her to be your friend since nobody else important wants to be" Blair said to Serena

"Actually I know for a fact that I'm pretty damn important and I'm richer than the both of you so I know I'm not in it for the money." Charlie said from behind Blair.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Blair said but as she turned around she realized who it was her eyes went wide. "Charlie you're back" Blair went in to hug her.

"So I keep hearing" she looked at Serena and gave her an apologetic smile.

"What have you been up to?"

"A lot, look you two come with me" she grabbed both of them by their arms and led them through a side door. There were in the supply closet.

"Look I love Nate I do but you two fighting because he couldn't his hormone intact and I wont put all the blame on him but be serious you two have been friends forever. Now I won't repeat this so listen up. Chuck is my best friend and I missed out on five years with him because my stupid parents felt the need for a different environment. I'd give anything for those years back. So put away your stupid pride ok. Serena doesn't even want Nate she goes out with what's his name uh-

"Dan" Serena said softly Charlie's words getting to her.

"Yea him, so you to grow up. You don't always have all the time in the world" and with that she walked away and left them in the closet.

--------------------------------

Charlie was done with the drama she didn't need it right now she felt like being kissed up to so she went to find Kati and Isobel.

Chuck leaned on the balcony drinking his scotch. Nate had gone to get a drink and hasn't come back since. His attentions were grabbed when he felt a tug on his tie.

"Hey Chuck can you guess what type of underwear I'm wearing under this dress" a girl he knows he has seen around school asked him.

"I'm not Superman I can't see through your dress" he smirked sexily.

"Then think of somewhere we can go so I can take off my dress." She said seductively

"How bout we-"

Chuck looked past the girl at Charlie who was obviously faking when she laughed at Kati's joke. Charlie saw him and made a goofy face and then turned back to Kati. A small smiled played on his face "Um I cant I have prior engagements"

"Aw come on Chuck we can go to my house my parents aren't home" she said as she pressed a hand on his chest.

Chuck turned his face to Charlie again and watched as her face lit up when she saw Serena and Blair walking towards her hand in hand. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He took her hand off his chest. "I really can't like I said I have a prior engagement"

--------------------------------

"I hope you know how much I sacrifice for you" Chuck said as they both took off their shoes and fell onto his bed.

"Oh please she wasn't that cute anyway"

"But she was naughty" he smirked.

"Anyway" she rolled her eyes pretending to be disgusted. "I think it's only right to restart our movie night tradition with one of our top five.

"Casablanca it is" he said already getting out the DVD.

"I bet I'm still the only one who knows you know every line to this movie."

"That is correct and it better stay that way."

"Yeah, Yeah"

After the movie

They argued on what was the best line.

"And remember this gun is pointed right at your heart" "Be serious it's beautiful" Charlie argued.

"But "Here's looking at you, kid" is a classic." Chuck argued right back "It's a line that's so deadly. It was said with such passion. It was like he was pouring all the hurt and anguish he felt but tried to look apathetic about it. It was perfection."

They talked all night before they finally went to sleep. Chuck was the first to wake up and felt a body next to him. He opened his eyes and remembered everything from the night before. He looked down at her and genuinely smiled. He couldn't remember when the last time he smiled so much in 24 hours was. He was glad he didn't go with that girl last night. Never in his life did he think he would be happy he turned down sex. Charlie knew more about him then his own father did, and he knew more about her than both of her parents put together. He gazed at her and played with a small strand of her hair while she snored lightly.

He didn't realize how much he missed her until now.

**Well here it is tell me how you feel about R&R Thanks**


	3. Retail Therapy

Thanks for all the reviews guys. Here's another chapter for you!!

Sightings: **CJ** coming out of Barney's with a truck load of bags. Isn't Constance Billard mandatory uniform? **N** jogging around Central Park looking dazed and out of it but still gorgeous, of course. **S** leaving **B's** home I guess they are playing nice again but the question is, is **N** playing too. Keep you posted. XOXO

Serena walked the streets of Manhattan ecstatically happy with the way things went with Blair. She had her best friend back and to her life couldn't get any better. She had been so preoccupied with catching up with Blair she hadn't got in contact with Dan. Remembering she didn't see him at the party two nights ago she hauled a cab and took it to his apartment.

She knocked on the door of the Humphrey household. When the door finally opened she looked down to see Jenny there.

"Hey is your brother home"

"Yea sure he's in the living room"

When she got to the living room she found Dan sitting down concentrating on reading his Steinbeck novel.

"Hey, handsome" she whispered in his ear.

"Serena" Dan said startled.

"Yea" said laughing at his reaction. "Where were you Friday? You were supposed to meet me at the party."

"Yea I know but my sister had an emergency, well a Jenny's definition of an emergency and-." he sighed then continued. "I tried to call"

"Oh I didn't bring my phone"

"Where were you yesterday, I called your house but no one picked up"

"Oh" she said brightly. "I was with Blair"

"You two are talking again?"

"Yea it's great. We're staring over. It probably would have never worked out if it wasn't for Charlie being her lovable but persistent self but it did and we are back to the way we used to be"

"Whoa. Wait, who's Charlie"

"You don't know her yet but I'll introduce you guys soon. I'm surprised you don't remember her she went to school with us back in junior high."

"And why does that surprise you?"

"You remembered me"

"Well that was because I dreamt of you every other day" he said leaning towards her.

"Oh really" she giggled and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

------------------------------------------------------

Chuck walked through the lobby on the way to the kitchen when he was ambushed with bag holders. Curiosity getting the best of him and he followed the bags to there destination which evidently led him to Charlie's room.

When he got to her room their were bags of shoes, scarves, purses, hats, skirts, and everything else you can think of scattered around everywhere with Charlie in the middle of it.

He loved to indulge in things he really did but this was cutting it close even for him.

"Are you sure there are no messages. Ok. Thank you." She hung up the phone to find Chuck looking at her and all of her things like she was crazy. He didn't say anything he just gestured to the bags waiting for an explanation on her crazy splurge.

"What? It's my therapy "

"What happened now?"

"Nothing"

"I wouldn't exactly call this nothing"

"No, I mean nothing. No phone call, no text, not even a lame message from one of their assistants."

Realization hit him and he knew she was talking about her parents.

"I left Europe on Thursday. It's been three days and they didn't even check if I got to New York okay. I could be a stripper in one of the clubs and they wouldn't even care until it was in one of the newspapers slandering the James name"

"Why Charlie James I've never seen you so cynical"

"I'm not cynical, I'm a realist and the reality is I can disappear off the face of the earth and they wont notice. Dad won't notice until he looks at the bill and there are no charges to Bloomingdales and Barneys" Charlie said lightly chuckling. "And mom won't notice until she can't find anyone else to criticize." she said trying to disguise the emotion in her voice with sarcasm.

He wasn't used to seeing her break. They usually just joked about how non-attentive their parents were. The feeling of not being a priority in her parents' life must finally be taking a toll on her.

He would admit only to himself that sometimes it got to him too but he learned a long time ago to suck it up. Even though sometime his feelings escaped him and he made an effort. In the end it would be for nothing. He at least knew that much.

"Hey" he said firmly. She looked up and he stared her down making sure he kept her attention. "Your mom's a bitch we've known that since we were six. She's lost her figure, she's going through menopause, and she uses way too much Botox. And your dad, well, he was friends with my dad. That in itself is explanation enough"

She looked up at the smirk on his face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you; I don't know why I let it get to me."

"Don't thank me I only speak the truth. You just weren't yourself for a second. A drink will change that"

"You know me so well. Lead the way"

-----------------------------------------

Two margaritas and two scotches later they were back upstairs arguing about who was better at certain things than the other.

"I got a number after that game of seven minutes in heaven. As I recall Diana Grey ended up running out of that closet when you guys when in there" she said laughing.

"She said she saw a mouse and she made up for it after the party"

"Funny I don't remember that" she said still laughing.

"You wouldn't would you. Back then you were surgically attached to Tristan Dayton's hip" he said smirking.

"I was not" she said instantly sobering up.

"Whatever you say"

"Well I know this for a fact I'm better at sex then you are and way more discreet about it."

"If there is one thing nobody is better than me at its sex so I suggest you hold your tongue."

"No way, Chucky boy I can beat you at your own game because I play it way better than you"

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's see who can get with the most people with in the end of this month"

"And what's the wager?"

"At Kati's party, three weeks from now, we make known to everyone who the sex god really is"

Charlie contemplated it for a while then said "Alright deal but Blair Waldorf is off limits"

"She's back with Nate anyway" Chuck said

"Oh please you and I both know that there relationship is on the rocks so don't give me that"

"But if she happens to wander into my meadows why can't I make a move"

"Don't even get me started on that."

"What"

"When we were younger you used to stare at Blair from a distance. When you found out she chose Nate." She paused and looked him straight in the eye. "Let's just say I'm not picking up the pieces again."

Chuck stared at her but said nothing until someone came to mind. "Fine than Isobel's brother is off limits to you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not. I don't like the kid especially after the fight that ensued in school"

"You slept with his girlfriend" she accused.

"Obviously I have something he doesn't. Which is another reason why you should reconsider this bet?"

"Scared" she said as she stuck her hand out

"You wish" he took her hand and shook it

"Then let the games begin"

----------------------------

**Keep reviewing and the story keeps updating!! R&R**


	4. A Make Up for Sins

**Thanks for all the great reviews glad you like it! **

Sightings: **S** leaving **D**'s apartment looking rather…disappointed. Guess **D** didn't live up to expectations. **B** sulking on her way out of **Barneys**, word on the inside was that she was arguing on her phone with someone. Bet we already know who that is. Speaking about bets, did anyone else hear about this infamous bet between **C** and **CJ**? Here in New York **C** is the reigning sex god but then again Europe is known for their sexual tendencies and after spending five years there **CJ** is probably a pro. With only a week and a half left let's see who'll win bragging rights. Keep you posted. XOXO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there went number 10" Chuck said as he walked into Charlie's room at 10:30 in the morning finding Charlie in her bed. "I hope your not dragging to far behind"

Charlie lifted the covers off her head revealing her in only her lingerie but not alone. Lying next to her was a guy who looked like he walked out of an Abercrombie ad. "Don't worry I've been keeping busy" The guy gathered up all his clothes and walked out the door. "There goes number 12"

"Looks like you've been occupied" Chuck said with a sneer.

"It's called doubling days. Shouldn't you know about those being the reigning god? O well, you wont have to worry about that once Kati's party come up." She said with a smirk

"Don't be so sure of yourself Charlie there's still a week and a half left"

"Whatever, by the way would you mind telling me how gossip girl found out about our little bet? She asked walking towards him with narrow eyes.

"Well" he chuckled lightly backing up. "She might have over heard me talking with Nate yesterday"

"Yeah she might of, this is what I mean about discreet, you can't do it"

"I didn't think anyone was around me"

"Why would you feel the need to tell Nate, anyway? O wait I forgot you consult with Nate on everything"

Chuck grinned at her comment.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"I'm grinning at the fact that little Charlotte James is jealous of Nathaniel"

Charlie kneed him in the stomach. "One: what did I tell you about calling me Charlotte and two why the hell would I be jealous of Nate? His life is more fucked up then mine."

Clutching his stomach he stood up straight. "Because it used to be you I consulted everything with and now we've been so busy with this bet we haven't got to hang out as much."

She raised her eyebrow "Nice try but we're not ending the bet"

"It was worth a shot"

"Worried"

"No, now I know that I should take out my black book seeing as I might actually have real competition"

"It hurts that you doubted my expertise" she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was down stairs hauling a cab when she heard Serena call out her name.

"Hey Serena, and who is this?

"This is Dan, Dan this is Charlie."

"O the infamous Dan I heard about at the party" she shook his hand.

"I guess so, and you're the one who's best friends with Chuck." Dan said

"I take it from the look on your face your not a Chuck fan" she smirked

"Not exactly" he smiled

Dan's phone rang and he saw it was Jenny. "I have to take this" and with that he stepped away from them.

"So you've been good"

"Great, I had a very interesting evening" she grinned.

"Yea I heard about the bet" Serena said laughing "Is that for real"

"That it is"

"So you're really going to sleep with more people than Chuck"

"The terms Chuck set were "get with" he didn't specifically say have sex with. So no I haven't had sex with all of them"

"But some of them" Serena smirked

"A girl's got to have her fun too" she laughed and got into the cab.

Thinking about the bet she laughed to herself.

Chuck said get with the most people to Chuck that meant sleep with but in Charlie's book it could mean anything form having sex to making out with a guy in front of Chuck's door until Chuck left or the lights went out then send the guy away in a cab.

_Thank God for loop holes. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blair" Nate yelled into the intercom of the Waldorf home. "Blair I know your up there."

When there was still no answer he huffed and thought about what had happened last night. Just when he and Blair were in the middle of having sex he whispered Serena's name. He hadn't meant to. It just slipped in the heat of the moment. When Blair did finally answer she said one thing. "It's over"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Charlie got back to the Palace she bumped into Dan in the lobby.

"Just the person I wanted to see"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" she asked as she looked around.

"Uh, yeah I, uh, wanted to ask you something, a favor if you will" He said stuttering over his words.

"What" she said amused

"You see I heard about the you were doing with Chuck, and um obviously if your willing to make a bet like that you must have a lot of experience in that uh area"

"Out with it Humphrey"

"You see Serena and me we were in my house and uh--"

"You like to talk a lot don't you Humphrey" she asked trying to hint for him to get to the point.

"Can you help me out with this whole sex thing, we havent had sex yet but when we do I want it to be perfect. I mean she tried but I told her we should wait. I want to have more experience before we do, do that " he hit his head and said "Damn it I probably sound like a psycho don't I"

"Wait you mean like have sex with you. Because I'll tell you this straight out I would never do that to Ser--"

"No, god no" he said embarrassed. "I just need advice, tips or something like that. God I'm a total idiot forget this ever happened. Just cut this out of your memory." He started to walk out when she called him back.

"I'll help you"

"You will, you sure? You don't even know me." He said surprised.

"Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know your deep dark secrets or scandals, your peeves, or your quirks, all I know is that you obviously love Serena or you wouldn't have risked looking like a loser and asking me for sex advice. So, yeah, I'll help. She needs something good in her life.

"Guess you shouldn't judge a person by the company they keep"

"Hold your tongue. If you want help no bad mouthing Chuck or else I'll give you such bad tips that when Serena does get in your bed she'll be gone before you even get to look for the condom, got it?

"No bad mouthing Chuck, check." After a moments thought he spoke up again. "But really why do--"

"Shut it, Humphrey."

"Shutting up"

"I'll see you in two weeks"

"Wait why two weeks"

"I'm going to be preoccupied with the bet once I win all my time will be dedicated to you Humphrey promise…just don't stay in closed spaces with her by yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for this"

"I need to make up for all of my sins somehow, why not start with helping you." She said then walked to the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was sitting in the bar inside the Palace drowning her sorrows with Vodka when Chuck sat on the stool next to her.

"What has got you pouting?" When she didn't answer he spoke again. "Aw don't tell me it's the fine Nathaniel Archibald again"

"Fuck you, Bass"

"Guess that hit a sore spot"

"I don't even know why I bothered with him anymore. I think I just feel in love with the idea of me and him instead of him. There hasn't been anything there in a long time but I stuck it out for an idea that will never fit perfectly." She said as she downed her drink.

"Perfect is over rated."

"You got that right" she said as she stumbled off the stool. He watched as she clumsily walked past people. _If her mom sees her like this she'll have way more problems then she has now_ he thought as he walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

He took her into the elevator and pressed his floor. "Where are you taking me?"

"Up to my room"

"I'm vulnerable and you want to try and take advantage of me typical Chuck"

"Sorry to deflate that beautiful ego of yours, but no I'm actually saving you from the headache you'll receive from your mother." He said as they got to his floor.

"Wait so you weren't even going to try?"

"As tempting as it is no"

"O so I'm not good enough for you either"

"Blair, stop it" he said as he dragged her inside.

She pushed him up against his wall. "No are you saying you not the least bit interested" when he didn't say anything she smirked. "That's what I thought" and then she kissed him eagerly square on his lips and he didn't make a single move to stop it.

**Here you go. Hope you liked it! R&R pleaseeeeeeee**


	5. And The Winner Is

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are great!! **

Sightings: **S** walking out of **Gucci**, **N** walking out of **Versace**, **C** walking out of **Armani**, **CJ** walking out of **Valentino**. Its brand names galore; looks like everyone is getting ready for tomorrow night. I already know who I have my money on. Who do you have yours on? You can believe some drama will take place at Kati's wonderful soirée and I will be front and center. Keep you posted. XOXO

Chuck woke up that morning just like he has for the last 3 weeks, with hair tickling his face. But these were long dark curls. Not the same locks he sees after a Friday movie night but those of a girl he secretly lusted for since grade school, Blair Waldorf. This is the second time he's let this happen. Ever since the first time after the bar scenario 9 days ago Chuck has been plagued with the thoughts of what happened that night. The way she purred in his ear and called his name but right behind those thoughts were Charlie's face and how he promised he wouldn't touch Blair. _It's not my fault she knows how my hormones act. It's in my nature _He kept telling himself. But he knew inside that wasn't enough.

"Did you pack in any last minute ones?" Charlie said smirking as she saw Chuck enter her room late that morning.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I just sent her home"

"Working hard aren't we?'"

"It's effortless babe"

"Sure"

"Let me see your dress for tonight"

"No you'll see me before I leave"

"We're not going together?"

"Nope sorry, I have a date" she said on her way to the bathroom

"With who" he said cutting in her way

"Why are you so interested?"

She said moving forward with a gleam in her eye.

"No particular reason just curious" he replied not budging.

Neither of them realizing what was going on, there faces were getting closer and closer.

When a knock came at the door they jumped apart finally grasping the concept of what almost happened.

"Room service" the person yelled from the other side of the door.

"Um can you get that? I have to go to the bathroom." She said softly

"Yea sure" Chuck said just as softly.

Charlie was in the bathroom contemplating what had almost happened. _Where friends, just friends; Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over it. Nothing's going to change, right?_

She walked back out to find the room service she ordered in the middle of the room but no Chuck. She walked further into the room and found a note on top of her pillow.

_Had to run but stop by before you leave. I'd love to see what my losing opponent will be wearing. Remember good sportsmanship is smiling through your defeats. _

_See you tonight_

Yup nothing's going to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck didn't know what happened earlier but he's been thinking about it ever since. His thoughts were interrupted by the click of his door.

When he looked to see who it was he saw Charlie looking, in his eyes, like an angel. The only thing that would have you second guessing that was the mischievous spark that was always placed in her eye. She was wearing a long white strapless gown with an empire waist, gold heels, and a clutch. Her hair was put in a low curly ponytail to the side with her long bangs framing her face.

"Well how do I look?"

"There are no words, babe"

"Well if I'm going to be crowned a goddess I have to look the part."

"And there's that cockiness of yours I've grown to tolerate"

"Tolerate? I learned it from you" she grinned

"So, where's this date of yours?"

"He's in the limo but I told him to give me a second. I should be going. I'll see you there." Chuck watched her leaving but spoke up once more

"Look about earlier--"

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" she looked at him then close the door.

"Yeah, nothing" he said to himself

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Later on during the party**

"Here are the envelopes with the tally. The winner will be announced in 15minutes, so be here." Kati said giving an envelope to two different people, one to Serena and the other to Nate. "Now you two can look at the envelope you got but no peeking at the other one. And no showing it to anyone else"

Serena had Chuck's envelope and opened it right away. The number placed on it was 26.

"Be sure to make it nice speech when you accept the fact that I won" Chuck said from behind Charlie

"What makes you so sure its you"

"Because Charlie darling I have 26"

"That's great for you" she said walking away.

"Wait I told you what I got, aren't you going to tell me yours"

"Nope I rather have you die from anticipation then tell you if you won or not, bye now"

Chuck sat by the bar with his trademark scotch in his hand.

"Chuck" Blair said from behind him. "We need to talk. Can we go up stairs?"

"Blair I don't know if that's such a good idea" Guilt sinking into him.

"It'll be quick I promise"

Once they got up stairs Blair started kissing his neck.

"Blair stop, everyone is outside"

"So, why are you so tense tonight?"

"You're off limits"

"Nate and I are over. His loss is your gain"

"It's not just Nate; it was part of the bet too.

"Why"

"No reason we just had to make some boundaries and people who were taken were crossed off the list." Chuck lied.

"Well the bet ends after the party so I'll be waiting for you at the hotel" she said with one last kiss and left.

Charlie was looking for Chuck because they were about to announce the winner. When she got up stairs she saw Blair coming out of the room lips red and utterly kissed.

"Charlie, you look great"

"Mhmm thanks" she said as she walks by her. She looked inside and found Chuck looking dazed out on the bed. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Charles, _What's. Going. On"

After a long silence Chuck looked up and answered. "I slept with Blair"

"You slept with Blair" she echoed slowly.

"What Charlie"

"Nothing"

"Whatever you have to say, just say it. I'm a big boy"

"Fine you're all grown, then I'll keep this short. I've never been more disappointed in you in my life. I never thought you'd settle for being second best….or for having second best."

"What's that supposed to mean" his eyes boring into hers.

"Your big boy, right; Figure it out for yourself." And with that she left the room.

Charlie went back down stairs, walked on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Cunning and Manipulative, those are two traits which a sex god must acquire." She said as she looked out to everybody. "To be able to have sex with everyone and anyone" Then she looked down at Blair. "Even those of greatest chastity"

"There's no one else as devious that I can think of that could fit the crown better, he won…Chuck won." She walked off the stage and towards the doors.

When Charlie got to the door she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw Serena.

"Charlie what's going on, there's no way Chuck could have beat you. Your game plan was perfect."

"Serena, don't think too much into it. Just let it go"

"Fine when you tell me how much you had"

With one last look at Serena she answered before leaving.

"27"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here it is! You love you hate it? R&R**


	6. The Moment of Change

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm finally done with the college stuff for awhile so I'll try to update as much as possible. Loved the reviews, you guys are the best. Here you go.**

**The Moment of Change**

**Update: **I want to say thanks to my trusty little helpers who sent me a great surprise for you all. What surprise you ask? Well it seems that a false king is holding the throne. We all know from **C **bragging that he got 26 but word via text message was that someone over heard **CJ** telling **S** that she had 27. Why the forfeit **CJ**? Is there something you're not telling us?

It was a week after the party and ever since Charlie has successfully dodged seeing Chuck even with the living right next to each other. She would leave early and come back late, anything not to see him. Even when he would be perched out side Constance Billard waiting for her with his limo she would go through the back and take a cab. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

She kept replaying his face when she walked in at the party, before he knew she was in the room. He looked regretful; she could smell the guilt off of him as she walked further into the room. And that's how she knew he slept with Blair before he even said anything. From the smug look that was placed on Blair's face to the shameful look on his. She had her suspicions when Blair didn't take Nate back right away and then she saw her around the hotel all the time but she needed to hear it from his mouth. When she did it just made the situation all too real and hurt a lot more.

---------------------------------------------------

_Remember the moment of change  
is it all straight ahead or behind you?  
Well maybe if you look around  
you'll see everything's perfectly clear  
picture it all in your mind_

----------------------------------------------------

'_There were rules_' she thought. '_There were freaking rules that were supposed to be followed. I kept up my side of the bargain; I didn't touch Isobel's brother but for some reason it's too hard for Chuck to ignore any girl he hadn't had, let alone Blair. It's been like that since we were kids but we're not kids anymore and you'd think he would grow up and realize that. Maybe I need to realize that I'm not the same girl who he used to run to anymore to help make his plans, some legal some not. And he's not the same boy who would take a cab late at night and sneak into my covers to sleep when his mom was still there and his parents argued all the time.'_

------------------------------------------

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down _

------------------------------------------

She knew after five years some things would have changed, she wasn't naïve. Part of him was still there just not the part she was hoping for.

-0-00-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0--0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0--0

For Chuck it was the slowest week in the world. He would skip class and wait for her after school to find out she already left and pace around the lobby to see when she would come home but to no avail. If there was one the thing he hated most it was being ignored and Charlie was an expert at it. When they were younger and she got mad at him it was no funny matter. She would put him in exile as if he had leprosy only taking pity on him when he begged. He felt like it was middle school all over again except he didn't think her favorite candy and a smile would make up for it this time.

The night of the party he said to himself he was going to end it just like he had so many nights before, but that day was different. After that morning in the hotel with Charlie and the almost kiss he knew that the situation with Blair would cost him his friendship with Charlie but he realized it too late.

--------------------------------------------------

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us_

---------------------------------------------------

_'She needs to grow up'_ he thought_. 'We're not children and she's not innocent either as we all know so I don't understand what she's playing at. She's walking around holier than thou as if nobody can make mistakes and it's not fair. We all have our reoccurring sins and Blair's mine. She needs to understand that I'm not the kid that ripped hearts on Valentine's Day after Blair picked Nate on that fateful day. I'm not that stupid Blair's just my lustful other, like this drug I can't get out of my system. But Charlie's the best friend that I wouldn't have to worry if she would bail me out of jail twenty times because each of those twenty times she would be sitting right next to me in that cell. I can get sex any where but as much as I hate to admit it I know I can't find anyone as crazy enough as Charlie to put up with all the things I've put her threw all these years. I didn't even put Nate through half that shit. Even though it kills me, and believe me it does I have to end it, I'll call Blair and meet her tonight'_

-----------------------------------------------------

_When you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make_

------------------------------------------------------

Chuck looked at the time and opened the door to head down to the lobby. As he was closing his door he found Charlie opening hers.

They both froze staring at each other intently neither wanting to give up the first seconds of contact they have had in the past week. So they stood there as the minutes passed waiting for the other to say something. The sound of the elevator broke Charlie out of her trance. She turned towards, seeing Blair. Charlie looked back up at Chuck with indifferent eyes and shook her head as she opened the door.

Charlie, wait it's not what you thi--"

But no words were heard as she closed the door with a silent click.

-----------------------------

_Don't Turn away_

_And let me explain_

_so I can pour my heart out to you_

-----------------------------

**Songs are 'Remember' by Gabriel Mann and 'When ever you Remember' Carrie Underwood**

**This one is short but the next will be long promise.**

**The next will be up soon. Let me know what you think!**

**Press that review button Thanks**


	7. The Bliss Of Ignorance

**Thank you guys for the reviews they make my day. Here's the next chapter.**

**The Bliss of Ignorance**

**Update: B** might be the queen Bee but the title of ice princess goes to **CJ**. Is it just me or has anyone else noticed the cold glares on **C's** receiving end. But who knows maybe the ice cold glares are just for **C** because it seems she warming up to a certain Brooklyn resident. How does it feel **D** to be welcomed by one of the Upper East Side Royals, besides your girlfriend that is.

--000-----------0000--------------000-----------------00000---------------000--------0000

Serena was setting her clothes out for her night out with her mom and Eric. She caught a glimpse of something at the edge of her bed. It was a photo of her and Dan. Out of all the pictures they have taken together this was her favorite. Dan was giving her a piggyback ride when they asked a man walking by to take the picture. She had her scarf around his neck like reins and they were laughing so hard you could hardly see her eyes. Just thinking about it a smile smoothly graced her face. She grabbed her phone still looking at the picture. She was about to call Dan when she heard a knock at her door.

She walked to the door and opened it to see Nate. Upon seeing him she realized she hasn't seen much of him or Blair in the past couple of weeks. Even when she texted Blair she would get one word answers.

"Hey Nate, you and Blair been shacking it up, I haven't seen you guys in awhile"

"Serena can you uh come with me for a walk real quick"

"Sure" she replied suspiciously.

They walked for a while talking about little things here and there until they stopped at a park.

"Remember this place" Nate said

"O my god, I completely forgot about this" she said looking up at the fort she, Nate, and Blair had made when they were younger.

"So" she said as she circled the fort. "Why exactly did you ask me out here?"

"Blair and I are over"

"What why?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"Nate what are you saying?"

"Me and Blair, we were never going to work"

"Why" she looked up

"You know why" he said looking deep into her green eyes before grabbing a shoulders and kissing her.

-----------000-----------------00000----------------0000-----------------0000-------------00000-

"You got to make her feel wanted Danny boy or this is all going to go down the drain"

Charlie laughed at Dan during yet another secret session. Charlie had to admit Dan was way better company than people gave him credit for. He made her laugh and made her feel comfortable in a world where sucking it up and dealing was routine. For Charlie this escape was valued.

"Ok so look deep in her eyes, mean every word I say don't just say it for the hell of it, and real flowers not the ones that squirt, check." He joked

"There might be hope for you yet" she said as she continued to laugh.

"Hey what are you doing tonight? Serena has this thing with her mom and brother and I don't really feel staying home"

"What did you have in mind?" she said looking for her phone that seemed to have disappeared.

"I don't know you want to catch a movie. You know maybe get a little practice in"

"That sounds cool" Realizing she might have actually found a good friend in Dan Humphrey.

She heard her phone ring in between the cushion of the couch.

'**Charlie Idk what 2 do. I need U. Meet me at the Met in 10 Plz…S'**

"God I'm sorry I got to go" Charlie said standing up

"Um ok what time should I come get you" he said standing up with her.

"Oh um I'm not sure how long this is going to take. Uh just come here when you're ready and if I'm not here just get the key from the door man. I'll let him know someone is coming to get it, k" She said rushing to find her bag.

"Alright I'll text you when I get here"

"Sure" she said running out the door.

---------0--------0----------0---------------0-------------0------------0-------------0-----

Later on Chuck was pacing in his room going crazy. Charlie still wasn't talking to him but he couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. After all he was going to end it with Blair. Charlie just came home at the wrong time. He ended it and she still wasn't talking to him because she didn't believe a word that came out of his "cunning, manipulative mouth" as she so _kindly_ put it at the party.

'_This is stupid' _he decided. They've known each other and their secrets for too long to throw it away over sex. Who was he kidding, sex was one his top priorities but Charlie was up there too.

Knowing she wouldn't let him in voluntarily at this point he walked over to his drawer near his bed and pulled out a copy of her key he kept just in case.

He walked over to her room to find that she wasn't there. So he decided to wait and make her listen to what he had to say even if it killed him.

Time passed and the door knob started to shake. Chuck unconsciously straightened out his jacket waiting for her to come in. But who came in shocked him to say the least. He shook off his initial shock and answered with his usual sneer.

"Well, well and here I thought Gossip girl was just creating more gossip. What exactly do you think you're doing here Humphrey?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to pick up Charlie"

"Oh, you must be mistaken. Charlie wouldn't _slum it _with the likes of you"

"No, I think it's you she doesn't want to "slum it" with. If I'm correct I haven't seen you around her, for what, a couple of weeks now. So how would you know who she's hanging out with" Dan said smirking

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Humphrey" Chuck said stepping dangerously close.

"Or what, what are you going to do hit me. You really think that will help you get Charlie back?" Dan grinned coming to a realization "The thing is you're the one who needs her. She doesn't care about where you are, who you're with, or about your opinion anymore. She doesn't want anything to do with you. You blew it and that's killing you"

Chuck's hard gaze wavered. "Leave"

"You're kidding me"

Chuck walked to the bar and sat on the stool. "Did you forget whose hotel this is? One call and security is up here hulling your ass into the street…well that shouldn't be too inconvenient for you it is where you come from."

"Funny" Dan said shaking his head. "Tell Charlie to call me"

"Promise" Chuck replied sarcastically

---------0----------0--------0-----------0----------------0------------0-----------0-----------

She got Dan's first text saying that he was in the lobby getting the key. So when she felt her phone vibrate again she figured he was checking up on where she was so she didn't answer it seeing as she was almost there. Charlie sped walk through the lobby and rushed to the elevator.

She opened her door and stared into cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Humphrey boy was here earlier" he said ignoring her question.

"Yeah, he texted me, now answer the question."

He hopped of the stool and walked closer to her.

"So this is how you get me back by sleeping with Humphrey. To see you do that to Serena that's low." He said with venom. She smacked him hard.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare Bass. Screwing over your friends is your forte not mine."

He pushed her against the door and pinned her wrist above her head. "Is that a tinge of jealousy I hear in your voice Charlie?"

"You wish"

"Maybe I do" he said against her lips. He moved in and closed his eyes anxious to taste her but instead of her plush lips all he felt were sharp teeth plunging into his and the taste of blood.

"Fuck, Charlie" he yelled. His hand touching his bottom lip as she pushed him out the door.

"Sober up Chuck" she said bitterly. "I could smell the scotch from the hallway." And then slammed the door in his face.

She slid down the door her head in her hands. She looked up at the bar to see his signature drink. She sat there wondering how they got to this point. Wishing more than ever that she would have never went up those stairs and caught Chuck in his lie.

For the first time since she left for Europe she felt alone. "Ignorance is Bliss"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews Make Me Smile! So click that Review Button.**


	8. Chucky Doll and CharBar

**Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews. **

_Charlie ran as fast as she could to the Met to meet Serena. Her message had sounded urgent and Charlie was worried. When she finally got there she found Serena sitting on the stairs, head in her hands._

"_Serena, what happened?"_

_Her head snapped up and she ran to Charlie, throwing her arms around her._

_The words Nate, talk, and fort were the only things she heard._

"_Wait, what?"_

_Serena lifted her head from Charlie's shoulder and started from the beginning from when she opened the door for Nate to when he kissed her. Charlie sat as still as possible listening to every word and thought about Dan. Sweet, funny, sometimes weird Dan that gave up his pride to ask for sex advice to make him and Serena's first night together perfect. Yet here Serena is talking about Nate._

"_Did you have sex with Nate?" She asked quietly._

"_It all happened so fast, we didn't mean t--"_

"_Did you?" Charlie asked again._

"_No, we almost did. We were kissing, our clothes were everywhere, but then we heard a thump on the roof and jumped a part. I think it was a squirrel or something"_

"_So you stopped because of a squirrel, not the thought of Dan" she said harshly_

"_Charlie you haven't been here these past couple of years. You--" _

"_God when is anybody in this city going to grow up." Charlie screamed, the drama of everything that has happened the past couple of weeks getting the best of her._

"_You don't understand the situation between me and Nate" she screamed back._

"_Then explain it to me. Explain to me why Dan is going lengths and beyond to make you happy and you're about to throw it away."_

"_I'm not trying to throw it away. I'm just so confused"_

_Charlie took a deep breath "You need to make up your mind up Serena because I'm not making it up for you" she said before walking away._

_Coincidentally after she left Serena she walked into Nate a couple of blocks ahead. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk past him. _

"_Don't Nate"_

_He looked up at her face and knew that Serena had told her. "Just hear me out. You said you understood. That you weren't going to judge me"_

"_No, Archibald I looked over it the first time because, hey, everybody makes mistakes. But this wasn't some drunken mistake Nate. It was intentional_."

"_Look at the world he comes from Charlie. He doesn't even belong here. What makes you think he deserves Serena?" he instantly regretted it once it left his mouth. He hadn't meant what he said. He even thought Dan was alright but he was tired of having to defend his feelings that no one else took in to consideration._

_She stood there taken back by his words. To her it seemed as if everything was going wrong. First Chuck, then Serena, and Blair had always been a bitch but has he really been with Blair that long that it turned him into this._

"_And who taught you that, Blair? Huh? Did she teach you to treat someone like they aren't even there because of where they came from? You are selfish and infantile and Dan Humphrey is a better guy than you'll ever be." She looked at him with distain and disappointment. "You wouldn't even like you right now" she said firmly before turning around and heading back to the hotel to meet Dan. _

That was a week ago and now Charlie was sitting in her hotel room on the window sill feeling the once again vibration on her lap. Knowing without a doubt it was Dan wondering why she had been ignoring him. There was something about Dan, something so childlike about him but the good kind. Like a kid still believing in Santa Claus and she knew she couldn't look him in the face without wanting to scream at him for being so naïve. That the world isn't trimmed with gold and rainbows and Serena isn't the ideal girlfriend he pictured.

She looked out the window and watched the city she had called home for so many years. She watched how innocent and safe it looked as the yellow and pink meshed with blue as the sun began to rise to the contrast of how dirty it was, filled with dark secrets. 

It was her birthday. Unlike some people Charlie never really made a big deal of it. Before all she needed was fun-filled day with her best friend and now since that's thrown out the window she really didn't see the point. When she had left for Europe Chuck had only called once on her birthday and that was the year she had moved. After that she just assumed like her parents that he had better things to do than remember her birthday.

She sat and remembered one of her favorite birthdays. It was the year she had turned thirteen. Fighting back a smile she thought back to that day.

"_Hey you" a newly thirteen year old Charlie said jumping on a sleeping Chuck. "Hey you!" she yelled again when he ignored her._

"_You're acting like you are five" he grumbled waking from his slumber_

"_Actually darling I'm a woman! I am woman of thirteen, so I'd take notice of my best friend and spend as much time with me as you can before all the boys try to steal me away." she said with a Southern drawl_

"_If they take you away right at this moment, so I can sleep, I'll give you to them for free" he smirked._

"_You're such a jerk" she laughed as she hit him with one of his pillows. "Fine I'll be back later"_

_She was making her way out of the bed when he grabbed her and pulled her under the covers with him._

"_You know I haven't had a real night sleep since I met you. You drive me crazy" he said eyes closed with his arm around her waist._

"_Ok one: without me you wouldn't make it in time for school every morning. So that in its self makes me a god send. Plus you wouldn't trade me for anything."_

"_It depends on what I'm trading you for" he laughed _

_She rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky nobody wants you. I've been trying to trade you for years"_

"_Liar"_

"_I'm not kidding. I tried to sell you to Devin Bradshaw in 2__nd__ grade for some cookies" she grinned_

_He rolled on top of her faking hurt. "You would have traded me in for a cookie"_

"_Actually it was two packs" she said as seriously as she could before they burst out laughing._

"_Happy Birthday" he whispered as his head lay on her stomach._

"_Thanks" she whispered back, her hands absentmindedly going though his hair. She lived for moments like this. When she felt like all she needed was her best friend and she could let everything disappear._

"_Now take back what you said so I can give you your present" he said looking up at her._

"_But that would be lying" she smirked._

"_I guess you don't want that present"_

"_Fine I take back trying to sell you to Devin Bradshaw but I don't take back almost trading you for Jessica Monroe's goldfish in the 3__rd__ grade. Happy?" She smiled._

"_Fair enough" he laughed walking out of his bed and toward his dresser. He pulled out a box and tossed it to her._

"_Aw you shouldn't have"_

"_Yea and face dying an early death, I don't think so"_

_She laughed as she tore off the wrapping. Her smile grew as she looked at the gift in front of her. It was the camera she's wanted forever. Only Chuck knew her fascination with photography and old photos._

"_So you can take those pictures you've have been wanting to take" he said happy with her reaction._

"_You're the best you realize that?" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him._

_They had walked all day around the city while Charlie clicked away at her camera._

"_Let me take a picture of you" Chuck said as they entered Central Park._

"_Ok but be careful" she said handing him the camera._

_She struck a model pose remembering what she, Serena, and Blair did in the mirrors_

"_Oh come on Smile. You look like your mom" she glared at him "Seriously, your smile makes the picture CJ."_

_After that all Charlie did was smile and make goofy faces. Chuck took one more picture. Backing up a hill to get an angle, he slipped on a rock and dropped the camera down the hill._

"_Shit Charlie I'm sorry" he said running down to see the damage to the camera._

_The camera looked like it was beyond repair but Charlie just laughed._

"_Not the perfect ending to a perfect day but I knew I wouldn't have perfect. I mean come on you're my best friend."_

"_You're getting funnier and funnier as the day goes on you know that" he said sarcastically as he put his arm around her._

Charlie was brought back to reality when heard her door open and turned to see Chuck leaning against its opening.

"What do you want Chuck?" she said wearily, leaning her head against the window.

"My little cousin is in town"

"Okay" she said slowly.

"Her parents are out of town as usual and they left her with the nannies. I bring her here as much as possible when they are away. She's young. I figured I'd save her as much as I can from the abandonment we had to face" he said with a smirk.

Charlie's eyes softened a little. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"She saw your picture and asked who the pretty girl was. I told her it was the girl who lives next door."

"Just the girl who lives next door"

"You're the one who took away the title of best friend from me" he stated looking her dead in the eyes before he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down before stating "This is my cousin Mackenzie"

"Hi, you're the girl from the picture"

Charlie walked to the door "Yeah, hey I'm Charlie"

"You're coming with us to the park right?"

"What?"

"He said you were coming"

"Oh he did, did he" she said as she glared at Chuck.

"Uh huh, come on".

"You realize you better pray I don't kill you after I'm done dressing" she whispered to Chuck.

"Counting the prayers already" he smirked as she turned back into her room to change.

When she came back out she heard Mackenzie mumbling what seemed like nonsense.

"What is she doing" she asked

"She's thinking up a nickname for you. She does it with everyone"

"So what's yours?"

"Chucky Doll" he said with a grimace

"Hmm smart girl, I couldn't think of a better one myself"

"Cha—Char-" they heard Mackenzie stutter before she screamed. "Char-Bar!"

"There goes your nickname Char-Bar" he smirked.

"Funny" she said sarcastically before walking ahead.

----------------------------------

They stood by the fountain as they washed her play with the ball with the other kids.

"I didn't know you had a little cousin" she said breaking the silence.

"You wouldn't. She's four."

She looked down. "I missed a lot"

"You were missed"

"Apparently not enough" she said before she walked toward Mackenzie to play with her.

They walked back to the hotel with Charlie playing every game she could think of with little Mackenzie. They got upstairs and Charlie stopped in front of her door.

"I'll see you around" she said quietly toward Chuck. She bent down to be face to face with Mackenzie. "I guess this is the end of the road for us princess"

"You're not coming in" Mackenzie asked

"Uh no I--"

"But we're going to watch the little Mermaid"

"Yeah the little Mermaid" she heard Chuck speaking up

"Maybe next time" she said softly but glared at a smirking Chuck.

"Please"

Charlie's heart melted and she knew she would regret it. "Alright sure, come on" she said grabbing Mackenzie's hand

----------------------------

Charlie opened her eyes to find the ending movie credits long over and Mackenzie sleeping on her lap. She picked her up and placed her on the bed under the covers. She walked back to the couch to get her bag but stopped as she observed a sleeping Chuck. She saw him stir and grabbed her bag to leave.

"Look I put her to bed. So I'm just going to go"

"Not so fast" she heard from behind her as Chuck jumped from the couch toward her.

"Chuck, don't" she said trying to get to the door faster.

"Look can you stop punishing me for this" he yelled before pushing her against the wall and covering her body with his so she couldn't leave.

"I'm not punishing you" she whispered trying to get out of his hold.

"What exactly do you think you're doing then Charlie?"

He looked at her eyes and in seconds everything him and Charlie had been through together played in his head. Before Charlie could even say anything Chuck's lips collided with hers. He placed his hands in the back of her head as the kiss grew deeper. 

They broke apart needing to breath. He leaned her forward against his forehead "I need you… to believe in me, again." He strained to get the words out.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes upon hearing him. She noticed the struggle in his voice. It wasn't easy for him to admit stuff like this. He wasn't the open book type. But right now she didn't know what to say.

"I got to go." She whispered. She looked up at his face and saw the traces hurt he was trying to cover. "I just …need to figure some things out, ok"

She slowly untangled herself from his grasp and opened the door. She walked through to her room and closed her door.

She paused when she saw a box and a note on her bed.

The note read

'_**Don't forget**_

_**Your smile makes the picture'**_

_**-C**_

She opened up the box and in it was an updated version of the camera he had given her five years ago.She stared out the window at the now darkened city, a tear falling down toward her slowly upturning lips

He remembered her birthday.

**Reviews are the highlight of my day. Make me smile!**


	9. Ripped Hearts and Airplane Flights

Than you guys sooooo much for the reviews. They were Fantastic!! My smile is HUGE!

_**Gone are the old days  
Now we're on to something new  
Our lives in the fast lane  
Though it's not the same without you  
It's not the same without you**_

Charlie jogged around Central Park breathing in the air around her. She didn't pay attention to the noise of the cars honking or the other distractions of the big city. She needed the fresh air. She felt like she was suffocating. New York was supposed to be her escape not thing breaking her down.

She hadn't gone to school in three day, avoiding contact with everybody. She didn't really care that she was ignoring Nate and Serena they already lost her respect. Charlie might have done a lot of things but she didn't cheat on anyone. She knew what it was like to have her heart broken and she couldn't do it to someone else. That's why she always made it clear that she didn't do relationships. She only did friends with benefits situations and that's how she liked it, zero chance of heart break when you know not to put your heart in it.

The only person she felt bad of avoiding was Dan. It has been almost two weeks since she found out about Nate and Serena. She had been getting none stop text and calls from all three of them. At first she listened to them but after a while she just kept deleting without bothering to listen any more. The only ones she read were Dan's.

He was starting to get worried about her. She could hear it in his voice. She would be worried too if he left and she didn't hear from him in nearly two weeks. But she finally set his mind at ease with a text telling him everything was ok and that she was fine. She could tell from his next voicemail that he wasn't worried anymore just curious as to why she disappeared off the face of the earth and how she got of school for two weeks, saying he needed a break too so she should let him in on her secret, he joked. He also let her know that if she needed to talk he'd be there.

She and Dan had become close during their secret session, a real friend, especially with all the crap she had went through with Chuck.

'_Chuck.' _She thought

He had looked so confused when she told him that she needed to figure something's out and he had the right to be. She never told him….

_Valentines Day, 2001_

"_Hey big head" Charlie greeted Chuck as he slid into the limo._

"_Hey to you too" he said cheerfully, ignoring her jest as they exchanged a box of chocolate like they did every year._

"_What's got you in such a good mood" she eyed him weirdly. "Are you a pod person" she said as she poked his side._

"_Ouch" he rubbed his side. "What, am I not allowed to be in a good mood for once?"_

"_You are only in a good mood after you see me or after one of our pranks or plan go on without a hitch" she informed knowingly. "And seeing as it is 8:00 in the morning and we haven't done anything remotely sneaky in a while, which we have to do by the way, I see no reason why you're actually smiling. Plus you hate Valentine's Day"_

"_Ah but you see today is a day for brand new things especially when Nate and Blair have been broken up for a week now. Which in boy world means that Blair is now available" he smirked._

"_Are you serious?" she replied with distain. "This stupid obsession you have with Blair needs to be thrown out of the window. She and Nate have been going out officially for like a year already. In everybody's world that's like forever" said the eleven year old._

"_Yes but that ended last week." Chuck stated. "You seem a tinge bit jealous does somebody have a thing for Nathanial." He said eying Charlie._

"_No" she said so quickly that Chuck didn't believe her. She didn't reply so quickly because she secretly did like Nate. She replied because she could never come close to thinking of him that way._

"_Sure Charlie. What ever you say"_

"_Drop dead" she replied angrily as she got out of the limo that was now in front of the school._

"_Only for you darling, only for you" he smirked as he followed behind._

_Later on everybody was in the courtyard exchanging Valentine's when Chuck spotted something red in his bag. He walked towards it with hope and smiled as he took it out and saw it was a red heart shaped card signed a secret admirer. He automatically thought of Blair. She had been sending him signals all day. She smiled at him the whole day. She even winked at him at one point and winking was his thing, so to see her do it made it even more enticing._

_He walked towards her in the courtyard ready to give her the card he had for her in his bag when he saw her and Nate arguing. He only heard bits and pieces because they were in the corner but what he heard was enough. He heard Nate ranting about the looks she was throwing everybody in the class especially Chuck and she screamed it was only to make him jealous. That was all he needed to hear before he stomped back into the building. Charlie saw him from a distance and ran after him. She heard a crash in the room and she sped faster to the door._

"_Chuck" she screamed as she reached the doorway. She saw him standing there fuming and the teachers' vase shattered on the floor by the wall. "What's wrong?" she asked not even hesitating to walk in._

"_Nothing, just forget it Charlie" he said with his valentine and the ones who he wrongly assumed was Blair's in his hand._

"_No, I won't just forget it. So tell me what's wrong" she argued as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it._

"_Move Charlie" he raised his voice._

"_No" she replied defiantly standing her ground._

_It took two big steps and he was in front of her. He slammed his hand against the door right next to her head startling her "Damn it Charlie you have to learn when to push and when not" he yelled in her face. A flash of fear passed through her eyes before she looked down. He took a deep breath instantly regretting what he did. He dropped his head down on her shoulder and took in a breath "I'm sorry Charlie. I just…I just need to leave alright"_

"_Okay" she replied softly as she moved out of the way._

_He was about to leave but before he did he turned around, ripped both valentine cards in half, and dropped them in the garbage._

_After he left the room she slid on the floor and picked up the ripped valentine. She traced her finger against her cursive hand writing on the card. "Definitely not the Valentine's Day I expected." She sadly smiled as a tear ran down her cheek._

That day she swore to herself her feelings would always be platonic towards Chuck. Blair might have broken his heart that day but what he didn't know was that he broke Charlie's, too. Literally and figuratively.

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine**_

Her legs took her farther and farther as she continued to run. She felt the urge to keep going but not just on top of the already paved road ahead of her but to someone or something that would make her relax. She needs Chuck but she didn't know how to deal with him right now.

She finally stopped her heart beating fast as if it was still trying to catch up with the rest of her. She stepped to the side and lay down on the grass below her. She closed her eyes, the warm sun being her only comfort and was consumed of thought of the day that could have changed everything.

_It was Friday movie night and everything was going as usual. Last month was her pick so they watched Wuthering Heights. Both her and Chuck had a thing for the classics which was probably the main reason they made a movie night, it brought them closer to the things they loved, the old Hollywood movies and in Charlie's case, Chuck, too. Now they where watching Casablanca for what had to be the eight hundredth time in their lifetimes. Chuck's head laid on her lap as her back leaned against the headboard._

"_Chuck I'm leaving" the thirteen year old blurted._

"_Come on, Charlie I know you're tired of this movie but it's my pick. You made the rules your self" he teased thinking she meant just to her house._

"_No Chuck" she said sitting straight. "I mean I'm leaving for good…I'm moving" she said softly._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes alert._

"_My dad he…he got a job offer in England and he's taking it. He says it will be a nice change of scenery." She looked on waiting for his reaction._

_For a second she thought she saw desperation and sadness in his eyes but soon all she saw was indifference on his face. You see the thing with Chuck is that you can always read him through his eyes whether he's mad, sad, hurt, or happy you can always tell through his dark chocolate orbs._

"_Say something" she urged when he continued to sit there._

"_When" he finally said_

"_Sunday" she whispered knowing he was going to scream._

"_Sunday!" he screamed as anticipated. "You're moving half way across the world and you tell two days before that you're leaving"_

"_I just found out yesterday Chuck" she said desperately. Moments passed before he spoke up again._

"_Have a nice flight" he said indifferently as he turned back to the television._

"_Have a nice flight?" she echoed. "That's all you have to say to me" she raised her voice. "After all these years I get a 'Have a nice flight'"_

"_No matter what I say you're still leaving. What do you want me to say Charlie?" he said calmly but his eyes, like always, betrayed his calm demeanor. His eyes looked as if they were going to burn as the sting of tears welled in them but he held the tears at bay. It wasn't the 'Bass way' to cry._

'_I want you to tell me not to go' she thought but didn't voice out loud._

"_Fine" she said defeated. She walked to the door but stopped her back towards her best friend. "My plane leaves at noon" she said before walking out of the door._

All she needed was for him to say stay and she would have found a way, any way to do so. One word was all she wanted 'stay' but he didn't speak up as the flashes and shadows from the television illustrated on his face.

She wanted to scream at him, beg him to ask her to stay but she was Charlie James and she didn't beg.

But she did wait. She waited for him until the last possible second before she would have to board the plane. He didn't even show up at the airport.

_**Change my mind say you couldn't live without me  
Say you're crazy about me with a look with a touch  
Change my mind lookin in your eyes for the love we left behind  
It's not too late to change my mind**_

When she got back to New York she thought she was over Chuck. The main reason she made the bet was to prove it to herself that she was. But then she saw him with Blair and old wounds opened. '_Blair doesn't deserve him. I do…' She thought. 'I do' _she repeated to herself. '_I'm so stupid'_ she chided herself. Here Chuck was telling her what she's waited to hear for five years, that he needed her, and kissing her to prove it and she was pushing him away.

Charlie got up from the ground and ran, not even bothering to dust herself off.

_**It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.**_

Chuck looked at her and took her in. Her hair was a pile on top of her head in a messy bun with tendrils all around her face. Her olive skin had smears of dirt on her arms and her legs that were barely covered by her running shorts. She was breathing hard and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes lingered on her chest longer than necessary before he looked up at her with lust, adoration and amusement filled eyes.

"Did you run all the way over he--" He started but didn't get to finish when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They stumbled inside as he finally got over the shock and placed his hands on either side of her face to deepen the kiss. Their tongues melded together and felt natural. He tipped her body toward the wall as he closed the door and pulled her closer. She pulled away slightly and looked into the darkness of his brown eyes.

She took a step back and a deep breath. She rushed this. She had only thought about Chuck and her need to _touch_ him. She was over the ripped hearts, the paper ones and hers. She was now the heartbreaker in the relationships and she liked it. She liked having control of what she was feeling and she didn't have the same control when she was with Chuck.

She looked back up at his confused face. "Look we need to get one thing straight ok" she sighed as a smirk slowly appeared on his features. "This, whatever this is, there's no strings attached. While this is going on we can still see whoever we want." She tried to get out of his grasp to prove she was serious but her tightened his hold on her waist and replied.

"O really" Chuck said, the smirk forever etched on his face. "So if I was, to say, go and ravish Blair right now it wouldn't bother you?" She turned her head down, a look of anger passing her features. "That's what I thought." He paused. "I wouldn't let you see anyone else anyway" she looked up at him with stubbornness in her eyes and he chuckled. He leaned towards her ear. "I'm too possessive to share"

"Chuck we don't do difficult. We never had any serious attachments to anyone. We couldn't make this work if our lives depended on it."

"Unless you're the one who is going to be adulterous, I don't see how this won't work." He said pressing his forehead against hers.

"You and me separately have so many issues. Why make things more complicated." She rushed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said reading through her rambling.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You may not do it on purpose but--" this time it was her sentence cut off by Chuck's kiss. Clothes fell off and heated kisses were placed anywhere in reach.

Guess it didn't take long to consummate the relationship.

**Here you go!**

**We all know there will be drama stirring up to mess with C and CJ. Can't wait to post it! **

**The more Reviews the Quicker the Update!**

**I'm young and very easy to please so Review Please! LOL**


	10. King and Queen of Casual Sex

**I'm beyond sorry for taking so long to update. Forgive me lol. The reviews were great. Thank you to everybody who did. Here's the next chapter for you.**

**Spotted: CJ and C** walking hand in hand toward **Central Park** and then spotted again looking more than ravished leaving **Pier 40**. Have the King and Queen of casual sex resigned on their reign? Hopefully not for long because where would the fun be in that.

**The night's too long  
and cold here without you**

**And I forgot to tell you  
I love you**

Chuck woke up with long brown hair tickling his face and the smell of vanilla entering his nose. Hoping that the long dark locks preferably came along with a naked body he pulled the body closer to his. He groaned with upturned lips as he realized that he and the body next to him were in fact fully clothed.

With eyes still closed he moved his head towards the crook of her neck. It's been a week since the faithful day she came to his door adorably distraught and kissable. He for one would have been happy just to have her talk to him again but this was a much better venue.

Charlie felt his grip tighten and a small smile played on her face. She's the happiest she's been in a long time. Her life seemed okay for once. The only thing still plaguing her was the whole Dan thing.

She hasn't seen him face to face yet but she has texted Dan back and forth, she couldn't help but talk to him. He made her laugh, he gave her advice and she him. He didn't approve of Chuck, she knew that, but he kept his mouth shut anyway to keep her happy or to keep her from kicking his ass he joked most of the time. This is the most comfortable she's ever felt with a person other than Chuck and that's saying a lot seeing as her and Dan met only a few months ago.

He is just this genuinely good guy. In her own opinion he was too good for the dirt and grime of the city. She compared his personality to the first part of Pleasantville where everything was black and white, perfect, and unaware of reality. She felt that if she told what had happened between Serena and Nate the colors would spill into images of his delicate reality and just like in the movie everything would go haywire. The only difference was that she didn't think there would be a happy ending. Just him swallowing a hard dose of actuality he's going to want to throw back up when he finds out that the girl he put up on a pedestal is no different from the rest of the world.

But she tried to push that out of her mind, right now all she wanted to be was happy and she was. She had her best friend, her everything right next to pulling her closer to his warmth. The thing she's been daydreaming about for years had finally come true. She hated to admit she was sentimental. She always told herself never let anything to close to her but the problem with this situation was that Chuck was always close to her even before she realized her more than platonic feelings.

They never said I love you. It was never in their vocabulary seeing as their parents aren't exactly the spokespeople for it but they had their ways of letting the other know. Little things and movie quotes were how they showed their affection; saying you're my Chandler to my Joey, the Ducky to my Andie, They were each others Chuck and Larry, down for anything if it meant helping the other. Or they would say little quote that stood out the most. They were after all the original movie buffers.

Sometimes they wouldn't even need words, silence spoke volumes anyway.

_It was late and Charlie was starting her five page punishment assignment. For once in Charlie James life she pulled a prank and got caught and it was all Nick Burin's fucking fault. She went on one date with him. He was popular, and hot, plus he played sports so Charlie didn't see the harm but when they went out he was so dull. He must have been since she was dozing off for most of the night. He asked her out again and of course she declined but he didn't seem to understand why and got angry._

"_What do you mean no?" the smile slipping off his face._

"_Exactly what I said…don't tell me your dim too" she said sarcastically wanting to get away from him as soon as possible since the evening was already a complete waste. She walked toward her house._

"_Girls would kill to date me" he said as he wrenched her wrist. _

"_We're thirteen, you're not a great catch to anybody right now and from here it doesn't seem like in years to come you're ever going to be a great catch. So how about you let go." She said flatly. She wasn't intimidated easily she didn't know whether if it was because after seeing her father's glare anyone else attempting to glare didn't have much effect or because he looked like he was struggling to bruise her wrist as they spoke. _

"_I believe she said to let go" Charlie heard from behind her._

"_This has nothing to do with you Bass" Nick growled_

"_You know as well as everybody that anything concerning Charlie concerns me, so I suggest you let go"_

"_Chuck I can handle it" Charlie said trying to avoid a confrontation as she pulled her wrist away from Nick. She pushed Chuck down toward the other side of the street until after Nick left. "You don't have to fight my battles for me Chuck" as she walked away_

"_Aw but then where's the fun" he smirked._

"_Yea, yea I'll see you tomorrow" as she continued on._

_--_

_The next morning continued the weekly prank on a selected teacher and it was Charlie's turn to pull it. She smeared the honey on the already glossy chair and super glued the drawers shut. Too bad she didn't know that Nick Burin was watching and waiting for the perfect payback. _

_And that's how she ended up with a five page paper to write. She would have had one months detention along with it if it wasn't for her fathers pull at the school but if she didn't hand in the paper tomorrow she would have to spend the next month in detention with the rest of the delinquents and the very teacher she pulled the prank on. No thanks._

_She only finished her first paragraph when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked at her clock and saw it was 10:30p.m. She made her way to the door and saw it was Chuck. He looked tired and broken down. She looked down at his hand and saw that it was cut and bruised. The only time Chuck came by this late without videos in hand was when his parents fought._

"_Come on" she urged him in. She sat him down on her bed as she rushed to her bathroom to get a wet cloth. When she returned she found him staring blankly at the wall. She placed the cloth on his hand and dabbed around it. "So I see you took fancy into punching the walls." She muttered but looked up at his face and saw indifference. He didn't want to talk about it she knew so she got up, took off his shoes, laid him down, popped in Casablanca, and turned out the light._

_Charlie woke up with Chuck's head on her shoulder and his arm around her chest. Leave it to Chuck to cop a feel unconsciously. She started to chuckle and felt him stir and then look up at her._

"_Feel better?"_

"_As good as I can be with a swollen hand"_

"_Now who told you to go punch walls? Remember you're a lover not a fighter" she said jokingly pointing to the hand which was currently still on her breast. She was glad to see he was at least cracking a smile this morning. She looked at her computer and sighed, her paper. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just have a shit load of detentions to serve now" she leaned her head back on her headboard. "My dad is going to kill me."_

_Chuck straightened up when realization hit him, the prank and the paper. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorr-" he started._

"_Don't worry about it. You're top priority" she said closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against his._

_Chuck stayed frozen. She gave up a month's worth of freedom to deal with his problem. She always put him first when no one else would. He looked at her with so much intensity and she stared right back. He wanted to let her know that she meant a lot to him too and he only knew three words that came close. Just as he was about to say it she put a finger to his lips.  
_

"_Ditto" was all she whispered with a small smile and he knew she knew exactly what he was trying to say._

Not being able to say I love you was a flaw they both shared. It wasn't pressured like it was when it came to other people. They knew how the other felt about the other; they didn't need to voice it out and that was the beauty of it.

_--_

She opened her eyes to see the TV static from the video that was put in the night before and then looked down to see a bouncing Mackenzie by her leg. They had picked her up yesterday from her nanny to surprise her and brought her to a carnival. She was so wired from cotton candy it took hours to get her to fall asleep and both her and Chuck had fallen sleep in the process.

"Char Bar finally. You took forever"

"Forever to what?" she smiled.

"To wake up… are you like my mom?" Mackenzie asked curiously after the pause.

"What do you mean babe?"

"She says she takes some pills to sleep because of me. She said I'm too much" Mackenzie recited her mothers words.

Charlie's face dropped. What kind of mom tells their four year old that? '_My mom would'_ she thought as she looked at Mackenzie. She saw so much of herself in Mackenzie. She wished she had someone there for her when she was Mackenzie's age. "No sweetie. I would stay up all night just so I could be with you" she said putting on a smile and started tickling her.

Chuck leaned back and watched the sight before him. His two favorite girls. Charlie never looked as beautiful to him as she did right at this moment surround with white sheets her olive skin glowed and so did her smile. And as for Mackenzie, even Chuck had to admit he held a soft spot for her.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" he spoke up.

"Chucky!"

"Hey short stuff. How about you go get ready and I'll take you home okay?" he asked and she nodded with a pout. "I'll buy you ice cream if you take that face off" he bribed.

"Okay!" she said overjoyed as she jumped off the bed to get ready.

"Bribing the little girl with ice cream at 10 in the morning, have you no shame?" Charlie smirked.

"Aw if you're good I'll buy you one too" he grinned as he went in for a kiss.

"Good that was my goal"

"I'll be back. Are you going to be here when I get back?" he asked.

"I just need to get a change of clothes from next door"

"Why change I like you dirty?" he jested.

"Pig"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty too" he smirked walking towards the door.

--

Charlie sat in the middle of Chuck's bed knowing he would take at least an hour and decided that even though ice cream was good she wanted to get her and Chuck a real breakfast.

She was on her way back, breakfast in hand, when she bumped into someone in front of the hotel doors. She looked up and saw Dan.

"Charlie" he stated with a smile and a hug.

"Dan hey I'm fine. Look no scars, no bruises" she smirked as he let go.

He laughed and held her out at arms length. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in about, I don't know, 45 years. Are you finally going to tell me why you were M.I.A?"

"Uh…" she stuttered not wanting to explain but was saved when the ringing of Dan's ring tone entered their ears.

"Hold on" he said as he reached for his phone.

"Um I have to go up anyway. So I guess I'll see you later." She rushed.

"Ok. I'll stop by upstairs after I finish surprising Serena." He exclaimed as opened up his phone.

Charlie just nodded her head as her stomach knotted up when he spoke Serena's name. She gave him a quick smile and went on her way.

When she got upstairs she noted that Chuck still didn't come back from dropping off Mackenzie and went to take a quick shower.

--00—00—00—00—0-0-00--0—0--0—00-

Charlie got out of the bathroom with her short Abercrombie shorts and Armani Exchange hoodie. She pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. She looked toward the bar area of her room and saw Dan sitting on the stool.

"Dan" she said worried

"You left your door open" he said still not looking at her. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" She asked cautiously.

"That's why you've been avoiding me for weeks, right."

"Dan, I-"

"You made me make a fool out of myself." He screamed. "I asked you for lessons, God that must have made for a good laugh."

"Dan I swear I didn't know then"

"Then when did you?" he continued to yell.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Remember when we were having one of our lessons and I had to rush out of here."

"That was weeks ago!"

"It wasn't my place to tell" she yelled right back. "Dan I wanted to tell you, I did. I told her she needed to make a choice and that I wanted nothing to do with it."

"Is that why you didn't come to school those two weeks because you didn't want to see me? So you didn't have to tell me?"

She nodded. "I was screening my calls and ignoring everyone"

"Why?" he asked lowly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you finally pick up my call?" he stepped closer. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn that you people think less of."

"Because I wanted to, you're a good person and I shouldn't have ignored you. You didn't deserve that. And you're not just a kid from Brooklyn. You're more than that. Serena doesn't deserve you if--" She continued to ramble but before she knew it Dan's lips were on hers.

Chuck arrived in time to hear the end of Charlie's ramble and opened the door to see the kiss that Humphrey planted on her lips. With a venomous sneer that graced his face and the sting of his eyes with burning unreleased tears he walked away with a quick trigger finger to his speed dial.

"Hello" said a female voice from the other end of the line…

_What better way to get back at somebody…then to get back at them threefold. Everyone knows a Bass shows their true colors when they feel crossed._

**What's Chuck up to? And who did he call? How will Charlie react to the kiss?**

**Review and answers will come! LOL**

**You know what to do press that blue button.**

**P.S. The way Dan found out about Serena and Nate comes next chapter.**


	11. Humphrey Bogart Has Nothing on Me

**Don't kill me. I'm so sorry it took so long. Seriously you can kill me if you want but not today seeing as it is my birthday!! Finally 18 LOL. Here you go and Thank you for all the Reviews they mean a lot.**

_Dan ran up the stairs of the Plaza in anticipation to see Serena. He was going to ask her why she had been acting so weird lately. He hadn't wanted to bring it up thinking maybe it was some family trouble she as going through and that she would talk to him when needed but things started taking a toll for the worse. He noticed that she was spending less and less time with him and daydreaming even when they were together. _

_He exited the elevator and walked up to her door when he heard voices. He stepped closer at the sound of Serena' name and pushed his ear closer to the door when he noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way._

"_Serena, tell me you didn't feel anything. Anything at all, that's all I need to hear and I'll back off I swear. Just tell me."_

_She looked at him with wide eyes. Eyes she has known since the age of two and she knew in the pit of her stomach that she did feel something but in the same pit were the feelings she felt for Dan. He asked her again with his deep blue eyes penetrating her soul and she shivered. She knew what she should say. She was with Dan, he loved her, and she was happy. All the thought kept running through her head and she thought back to the time at the fort when she first began this indiscretion. Why had she let him kiss her then? She questioned. She knew she shouldn't have but the feel of Nate's lips against hers made it worth it. It was like for once she didn't have t live up to any of Dan's expectations. She knew she was no angel. The whole of Manhattan knew, so why couldn't he except that she wasn't perfect._

_Nate knew everything about her; he was part of what made her who she was. She was four parts of a whole. One part was her, the other was Blair, then there was Nate, and as much as she hated to admit Chuck was a part of her too. And now CJ was seeping into her conscious. She and CJ were close when they were younger. When she left she had missed her but she didn't know everything that had happened between her and Nate. Yes she heard the main story but there was so much more to that. That nobody but her and Nate could understand._

"_I can't" she felt herself blurt out. Before she could stop herself from saying anything else Nate grabbed her by her shoulders and brushed his lip against hers. He stopped a breath away to look into her eyes as if to ask her permission. She gave a short nod and brought a hand up to her face gently caressing her cheek. He wanted to take this in. This was the first time that the kiss they were going to share wasn't him taking her by surprise, those playful kisses while playing spin the bottle, or them being drunk. She willingly wanted to kiss him and he wanted to savor it. He dropped his head down to hers and gently pushed there lips together. He heard her soft whimper and deepened it, tasting and exploring ever part of her mouth that he tried to memorize times before._

_Standing outside the door Dan stood shocked but the shock soon wore off and it was replaced by anger. He wanted nothing more then to rip off Nate's head but then a thought peered out of the fury running through his mind and he remembered CJ and noticed how at the same time CJ had went AWOL was when Serena started acting weird. He put two and two together and began to run upstairs._

When are people going to learn to lock there doors?

--

Charlie pulled away from Dan and looked at him with shocked eyes. "What was that?"

Dan just stared back at her. He didn't know why he did it. He was thinking about what he had just saw upstairs and he had come up mad but when she started naming all these good thing about him and saying that he didn't deserve to be treated like he did, contrary to what the rest of the upper east side had thought, and he just felt gratitude towards her. She had tried to protect him. After coming to that revelation noticing how close she was to him he just grabbed her without thinking.

"Dan?"

"I'm sorry" he spilled out but thought about the phone call and text, the inside jokes they have and then looked into her dark brown eyes. "Actually no I'm not"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm not sorry. I wanted to do that. From the first day I met you, you never treated me like I was beneath you or as if I wasn't good enough to hang out with you. You didn't even make me feel like a loser for asking for help with the whole sex thing. So no I'm not sorry for the kiss. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but I'm not sorry for kissing you.

Charlie stood there dumbfound before cracking a smile. "Dan," she started cautiously. "I'm flattered that you chose me, for lack of a better word, as your rebound but we both know how much you love Serena. And Chuck means a lot to me. If there was no Serena and Chuck in the equation trust me I'd be all yours" she joked.

"I don't want to be in love with someone who doesn't want me?"

"Hey, you don't know that. She just confused right now but if in the end she chooses Nate well, she lost out on something great." She finished placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you and Nate were friends"

"We are. That doesn't mean I don't think she's making a mistake."

He looked down, nodded, and hugged her. "Chuck doesn't deserve you." He said with a lopsided smile as they walked toward the door.

"Don't I know it" she joked

He stopped in front of the door. "No awkwardness right. We're fine? You're not going to go missing on me again because of this are you?

She chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Now that everything is out in the open we're going to hang out so much, Humphrey, you're not going to know what to do with me." She grinned.

She heard him laugh but then he turned toward her his face suddenly solemn. "Seriously, I don't know how in the world he got you."

A soft smile played on her face. "He's not as bad as you think." Dan moved to open his mouth but Charlie cut him off. "I know every flaw he has and he knows mine and despite that we haven't run from each other. He understands me. He knows what I'm thinking as random as it may be. He takes me as I am"

"I could be that guy" he joked but she could see a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Oh you think so, do you?" she asked and he nodded his head. A smirk grew on her face as she leaned against the door frame. "That's because you don't know half my secrets" she said winking before turning back in the room and closing the door

--

Chuck sat in his room hand tightly grasped to his glass of scotch as he waited for his visitor to come. The sting in his eyes was nothing compared to the pang in his chest as he kept replaying the kiss in his mind. He slammed the glass back down as he refilled it again wondering when the person that was on the other end on his call was to come. This wasn't the first time he had to get a fix to get Charlie out of his mind…

_Chuck and Charlie were laid out on her bed with every snack they could think of at their access and American Pie playing in the DVD player. It wasn't one of their usual movies but it wasn't the best week in the world for Chuck seeing as he found out he might fail math so the comedy was needed. Chuck's head rested against the headboard with Charlie in between his legs her back against his chest both eating M&M's as the movie finished._

"_How about we have one of those?" Chuck asked as the credits started to roll. _

"_One of what?"_

"_A pact"_

"_So you want to lose your virginity by prom? We're in the 6__th__ grade, Chuck how much time do you need?" she smirked._

"_Cute" he said curtly. _

"_I was just kidding calm down Chucky boy"_

"_Well I'm serious we should."_

"_Have sex? Chuck we're only twelve."_

"_Juliet lost it to Romeo when she was twelve." He said as if that was reason enough._

"_Wasn't Juliet like 14 or something?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_Are we making the pact or not" Chuck asked huffily. _

"_If I agree what would be the big event anyway?"_

"_Peter Stafford's party"_

"_Why?"_

"_Only because it going to be the biggest party to happen to our 6__th__ grade class_"

"_Oh and why's that?"_

"_Because I'm helping him throw it." He stated with pride._

"_Of course O great one you make all the difference." She laughed and he took a pillow and bopped her on her head._

"_I do!"_

"_I wouldn't know who to do it with anyway. All the boys are little twerps that will tell everyone once it happened." She said as she propped up on her knees to retrieve the bag of M&M's he tried discreetly to put behind his back_

"_So do it with me." Chuck asked suddenly_

_Charlie froze in front of him. "You mean You. Me. And SEX._

_He grabbed her waist and turned her around so that she was under him. "Your telling me you never thought about it?"_

"_I'm not going to justify that with an answer" her eyes defiant._

"_Once?" he egged one._

_She rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut._

"_Who do you trust more than me?" he questioned._

"_No one" she answered immediately._

"_So just think about it"_

"_Fine" she breathed out. _

"_So when are you going to tell me your answer?" he asked with a slight smile pleased she's thinking of considering it._

_She moved in real close to his face as if to kiss and smirked as he didn't move almost as if he wanted it. She moved her lips to his ear. "The day of the party" she whispered before moving her weight so he would fall on the floor. _

"_The party, but that gives me no time to find someone if you say no"_

"_Exactly" she smiled as she went to the bathroom._

_The day of the party came and everything went as planned. The party was a huge hit just as Chuck predicted. He hadn't been able to see Charlie all night because a one Peter Stafford was all over her. "And to think I helped him with his stupid party" he muttered to himself._

_He couldn't really blame him all the guys were looking at Charlie, Serena, and Blair. Everyone knew Blair was Nate's but the other two were prime specimens and the whole male population in the party wanted a piece._

_Chuck stood moodily by the counter throwing daggers at Peter and Charlie not knowing someone was watching jealously close by. Chuck was counting up the list of reason why Peter recently went from good friend to scum in a matter of a night when he felt a hand snake around him._

"_Why so sad Chuck? You have an itch you can't scratch?" Georgina Sparks asked as her hand swiftly but discreetly ran down his chest to the crotch of his pants._

"_Step away Georgina" he sneered as he continued to glare at Peter and CJ pushing her hand back up._

"_Aw why so hostile?" she smirked as she noticed he didn't push her hand completely off of him. "I'm just offering what you're obviously not getting from Charlie over there who seems pretty occupied."_

_Chuck looked at Charlie one more time before glancing back at Georgina. 'If she was going to go through with it she would have come to me already' he thought while taking her hand and smirking. "Shall we?" he asked as he nodded his head toward one of the bedrooms with not so much as a glance back at Charlie. _

_He found out only minutes after coming out the room that Charlie had been looking for him and had left early since she had not been able to find him._

Finally taking him out of his reverie the door bell rang.

--

Charlie fixed herself a drink laid on her bed, closed her eyes and dozed off. She stirred a couple of hours later. 'What a day' she thought. Her eyes popped back open as she remembered Chuck it was almost 5 o'clock and they had separated early that morning with plans to meet up. She briefly wondered why he wasn't back yet or if he was back why he didn't come see her but briefly dismissed it as she went to clean herself up before heading over to see Chuck.

She stood in front Chuck door and as soon as she touched the knob she felt something shift inside her and she knew something was wrong.

She walked inside slowly and looked toward the bar. Nobody was seated there but she could see from the reflection that there were two people in the bed.

"Blair" she sighed with an indifference tone but inside she was boiling.

"What is she doing here?" Blair questioned.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us, _Charlotte_?" he asked as he put an arm over Blair.

Charlie's face was straight as ever displaying not one once of emotion. "And you thought I'd be the one to cheat."

"You did your fair share of unfaithfulness. I just took it up a notch"

"I'm not even going to try to fathom what that means." She looked at him with hard eyes and stared straight into his. A flash of a 12 year old Chuck pictured before her eyes and soon vanished. She felt the familiar sharp pain of her heart being broken by Chuck Bass. She knew if she stayed any longer her emotions would boil over and she refused to break in front of him so she swiftly headed for the door.

Chuck jumped from the bed leaving Blair and followed suit. "Leaving so soon?" he smirked.

She looked down and lowly chuckled. "You know I think I finally know how Humphrey Bogart character in Casablanca felt"

Chuck frowned wondering why she was bringing up his favorite movie and on top of that comparing herself to Bogart- the victim of a lost love.

"Here's looking at you, kid" She said icily knowing the words would pierce his heart before leaving the room.

**Remember it's my birthday I would LOVE a review as my present!**

**Forever grateful-- PennCrawford**


End file.
